Everything Is Not What It Seems
Everything Is Not What It Seems Everyone does say “Be careful what’s you write online”. So why isn’t it applying to Annabel? Annabel doesn’t do anything else except write stuff about the Cheerios, but one Cheerio gets mad and does something about it. Meanwhile, Sue has the Cheerios perform practice in front of the school and Christina is afraid to mess up in front of her friends. Episode ***In Christina and Britney's room*** Christina is putting makeup on Britney like she does every day while listening to this: All of a sudden Beth walked into the room. "Did you see it?" She asked steamed. "See what?" Christina asked, confused. Beth scoffs really hard. "I see it makes you mad." Beth shakes her head, mad. "Hey Britney I'm done ok?" "Ok," Britney said, as she leaves. "What is it?" Christina asked. "It's a blog," Beth said. "So what's a blog?" "You know like a journal but public-" "I know what a blog is!" "Oh someone at our school is posting a blog and dissing the cheerios!" "Oh hell nah!" They go to Christina's computer. Beth types in the link, Christina looks at it and she looks steamed. "I wonder who it is," Beth wonders. "I know who it is," Christina said, dully. "Who else has the initials 'APH'?" ***School next day*** Christina and Beth walk into school as they always do every morning. As they walk Christina saw Annabel at her locker. Payback is going to come soon, just you wait, She thought. ***Glee club*** "Ok guys I got a theme this week!" Mr. Schue said, proudly. "Please not dance again!" Clara groaned. "No, we're doing songs about keeping secrets!" "You're lesson plans get worse and worse every week." "For example, like what songs to sing?" Annabel asked. "Songs that deal with gossip, or secrets or well that concept." ***Sue's office*** "So tell me the deeds!" Sue asked, impatient. "They did a dance number, 'Imma Be' by Black Eyed Peas," Beth reported. "Also I was one of the soloist." "Weird choice. Anyway they steal any other ideas of us?" "Not that I'm aware of." "Ok thanks Beth. You might be captain material, if only Christina wasn't on the team." ***In Glee Club*** (performed by Annabel and Charlie) "That was great!" Will exclaimed. "You guys have a perfect melody together! Maybe you'll be our duet for sectionals?" Everyone clapped. ***In locker room*** Christina is getting her bag and Beth comes up to her. "Christina I need your help!" Beth pleads. "With what?" Christina replied, curious. "My song for glee club...I can't believe I said that." "Your point is!" "I'm singing with Robert Vasquez." "Why him?" "He's Hispanic and hot!" "Ok…What's the theme?" "Secrets, gossip, etc." "That sounds like my dad all right…how about 'Hips Don't Lie' By Shakira?" "Thanks! Chrissy!" ***Glee Club*** "Ok who's up?" Will asked. "Robert and I is Mr. Schue!" Beth said. "Ok." "That's great Beth and Robert!" Will said as they finished. Clara looked steam. She has a crush on Robert. ***Cheerios practice*** "Ok losers gather up!" Sue yelled. Everyone went up to her. "So we're going to have our invitational tomorrow! And we're going to practice in front of everyone before we start." "What's the point of that?" Christina asked. "Don't question me Schuester, it's bad enough you told your butt chin dad our themes." Christina fell silence. "So be ready!" everyone dismissed. "I can't do it." Christina said, scared. "Can't do what?" Lenny asked. "Practice in front of people! I'm afraid I'll mess up!" "I think I got a way we can pass that?" ***Cheerios Invitational*** (Background) "I am nervous, Lenny!" Christina said. "Remember when we go out there, we're going to warm up not like normal, but Beyoncé style!" Lenny said. "Do I have to do this?" Beth asked. "If you're my best friend you will!" Christina yelled. "Ok calm down!" Christina, Lenny & Beth go out in the middle of the gym acting like their going to warm up. Then they start singing and dancing. After they got done everyone cheered. Coach Sylvester looked mad. ***At Annabel's locker*** Annabel is putting up her textbooks when Christina, Beth, Gina and Allison go up to her. "I heard your spreading rumors about us cheerios," Christina asked, steamed. "What makes you think that?" Annabel asked. "Are your initials 'APH'?" "Uh yeah" her voice shaking, she knew she been caught. "What is your middle name?" Gina asked, curious. "Patti. It's after Patti LuPone. My Uncle Kurt is obsessed with her." "Can we go back on the subject were on?" Christina asked, annoyed. "Don't' say anymore stuff about us or I will hurt you." "Yeah right!" Christina got mad and started to fight her. Students gather round cheering on Christina. Then Coach Beiste came and broke the girls up. ***Figgins office*** "I can't believe you got in a fight!" Will yelled. "SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID STUFF ABOUT THE CHEERIOS!" Christina yelled back. "This was over the cheerios?" "Yeah, she said nasty stuff about us online!" Then Finn walked in. "Mr. Schue what's going on?" He asked his old teacher. "Your daughter and my daughter got in a fight." Will replied. "Annabel what happened?" "Nothing daddy," Annabel was freaking out, her dad gets mad every once in a while and she knew this time it's going to be one of them. "Christina told me Annabel wrote bad things about her online." Will answered. "You did?" Finn asked. "I don't know if it's true or not cause I know you sometimes lie Christina." "YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?" Christina was furious; didn't she stick up for this man? "I'm not saying that-" "Yeah you are!" "Chris-" Christina gets up and says: "Always choose your glee people and not your own daughter!" she tries to walk out but Figgins stops her. "Don't leave Christina, we need to discuss your suspicion." "I'M SUSPENDED FOR ONE STUPID FIGHT?" "Yeah, Annabel you can leave" Annabel walks out. ***In auditorium*** "Ok so I decided our theme this week is kind of not being followed." Will said to the kids. "Like I said your themes are boring," Clara said. "Anyway so I was thinking we end this week with the song 'Don't Stop The Music' by Rihanna." "Another Britney obsession?" Beth asked. She knew Britney so much she can tell if Britney is obsessing over something like that. "Yeah so start!" Notes *Christina and Annabel are the 4th girl fight in the Glee franchise. *This is the second time Will has come up with a theme that is not followed through. *The scene where Annabel is writing on her blog was cut. Category:Season one Category:Episode three Category:Non-themed episodes